Loud Question's Christmas Special: Aftermath
by JMbuilder
Summary: It's today 25 December at Royal Woods. After the Loud Question's special episode, everyone will hang out and have fun. But how? Read to discover after reading Loud Question please. Rated T due to be related to Loud Question.


**Hey guys! JMbuilder here!**

**Welcome to this one-shot. I decided to make this just for fun. And god... It turned out to be like an obligation. I was late and finished it at 23rd December!**

**But I hope you like it. I made a BIG effort on this.****Before reading, please read my QA "Loud Question", to avoid to miss any detail that isn't true on the show itself.**

**Please read to avoid confusion.**

**...**

* * *

* * *

**Now read please. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Loud Question's Christmas Special: Aftermath**

The sun slowly rises in Royal Woods, in a Christmas day. As some cars start to be carefully driven, some chimneys at some houses start letting out the smoke and some people take out the Christmas Lights from the house since their energy went down.

Right now, we see a snow cleaner doing its job. After that, a trash truck follows it to collect the trash. The man working sadly didn't have family soo he didn't mind working at Christmas. When he stopped at a house, he exits from the truck to shake the garbage bin to the junk inside get into the vehicle. At checking inside, he gets shocked at seeing mechanic stuff inside, revealing to be half of a snow cleaner all broken in pieces.

\- "*BLEEP!* Why someone or family would trash this in a bin? And how he/she/they could break it in pieces?" - The man said as he looks to the "bin's house".

It's revealed that he is at the Loud House and that bin was from that same house. Then, he shrugged and said as he restarts his job:

\- "I guess it's better not to make stupid questions or hasty conclusions."

Meanwhile, in the living room of the house, we see someone laying on the couch, sleeping, covered with a big blanket. And that same living room has everything that you can expect of Christmas, in a family house: Christmas tree, socks above the fireplace, wherein this family, some of them needed to be nailed at the wall, and of course, gifts under the tree. The clock indicates 8 AM O'Clock. It might look strange to the sun raise at this time and for nobody to be woken up at this time. The two problems are the fact that the winter schedule that makes the day shorter and the night longer AND everyone came back at the house by 23:30 PM, thanks to being stuck at Build Studios.

Coming back to the story, at this time, the one that is sleeping on the couch starts to wake up and, when he takes out the blanket from him, it is revealed to be my OC from a comic book, Fernando.

He gets up from the couch and stretch himself for this special day and uses his right hand to rub his right eye. After that, he tells to himself in his language:

\- "Hora de acordar! O dia pode e irá ser longo!" (Time to wake up! The day can and will be long!)

Fernando walks to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate milk. At the same time, Lynn Sr. gets out from his bedroom in his dark green pajamas, while rubbing his eyes. When he gets to the kitchen too, he sees the Portuguese man making breakfast for himself.

\- "Oh, good morning Fhernandoh!" - The Chef greeted.

\- "Good morning, Lynn. Waking up before the kids?" - Fernando greeted back and asked.

\- "Yes. Before they run down the stairs and get their gifts to open."

\- "I guess that they create a BIG 'earthquake' at home."

\- "You aren't wrong at that. Anyways, I'm going to make breakfast for everyone. I can do something for yo-?"

\- "No thanks. I will make some chocolate milk for now. I'm not exactly hungry, you know?"

\- "Alright. But if you want something, then ask."

\- "Thanks." - Fernando replied as he finishes making his chocolate milk and drinks a little. - "Soo... What you will do today?"

\- "I'm going to prepare a Christmas meal in the afternoon for dinner. As for the morning, I will hang out with everyone here. Staying with family is the best."

\- "Agree."

\- "What about you?"

\- "To say the truth, I don't really know. I mean... I can hang out with everyone but I know that I can't just do that. I want to feel useful here."

Lynn Sr. decided to think about something that Fernando can do around the house. When he got the idea, he suggested:

\- "You can always help me cook for the Christmas dinner."

\- "Really?" - The Portuguese man asked. When the patriarch of the family nodded, Fernando answered: - "Thanks for the suggestion but I don't know: Like in the intro that I sang in episode 14, I have a short of bad luck."

\- "It can't be that bad."

\- "I spent almost 50 just to fix a step of my house's stairs after screwing up. And paid the triple of it more to fix the same one and another step after breaking them after fixing it."

\- "Why you didn't pay for a professional?"

\- "I tried but the repairman requests 50 to do the job. Thinking back, I should have accepted that price. I even got confused when he used the term 'sticks' to refer to the amount of money."

The Chef scratches his head at all of this. It is surely unlucky.

\- "You don't need to worry. With my supervision, nothing will go wrong." - Lynn Sr. announced.

\- "Okay..." - Fernando said, after sighing and finishing his milk.

\- "Don't worry. Trust me. Let's just have fun for the morning."

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain white-haired boy starts to wake up after a light from his window pointed at his eyes. After stretching himself, he opens his eyes and sits at his bed in his tiny (literally) room. Then, he looks to the camera as the time freezes for a little to tell:

\- "Hey, guys! You may ask: 'Lincoln, why you sleep more at Christmas? It isn't normal for kids.'. The reason is... I worked late yesterday. We made the Loud Question's Christmas Special after being stuck in the middle of a layer of snow and came back home almost at midnight." - He stops for a little to smile. - "Anyways, today will be a big day. Opening our gifts and be with our family in the morning will be the first things. Then, after lunch, I will give my gifts that need to be given and finally hang out with my best friend Clyde and my girlfriend Stella at the park. Yup. I hope everything doesn't go wrong."

Lincoln gets up from the bed as time resumes. When he did it, the floor started to shake and girl voices are heard. At that, he sighs and looks to the camera to ensure:

\- "The '10 heads monster' already woken up and gone downstairs. Now it's my turn!"

The only male kid of the family gets out of his room, in his orange pajamas, to get downstairs and open his gifts. When he got to the ground floor, he sees his sisters checking what gift is for them, Rita fixing a sock that fell from the wall and Lynn Sr. and Fernando setting the table for breakfast.

\- "Good morning guys!" - Lincoln introduced.

\- "Good morning/B' dia!" - Everyone replied, where the sisters didn't look at him.

\- "Ready to open your gifts, bro?" - Luna asked.

\- "Sure I am." - He replied

At that, the Loud kids open the gifts they got. And let's try to be specific to avoid confusion and reveal just one for each kid to not be too long. For the case of Lori, she got a blue decorative throw pillow with a drawing that we can't see; Leni got, surprisingly for everybody, a smoothie maker; Luna got a 7th Generation iPod Touch and new headphones; Luan got a new camera; Lucy got a new Ouija board after her other one broke thanks to a certain someone (Lynn Jr.); And I forgot: Lynn Jr. got new skates; Lana got a new pokemon doll; Lola got secretly, a new DVD of My Little Pony; Lisa got some new books; Lily got some new toys; Finally, Lincoln got a StyleStation Vada and one or two games of it.

Everybody liked the gifts in general. Some may seem very expensive but the salaries of Build Studios contributed well to buy those types of gifts.

\- "Wow! I thought this type of console wasn't on sale anymore!" - Lincoln proclaimed.

\- "These books will contribute to my knowledge!" - Lisa said.

\- "Better resolution! More memory! It will be useful!" - Luan told.

\- "Yay!" - Lily let out.

\- "It's good that you are liking." - Rita told as she, without anyone knowing, not even us, takes photos. - "But before you play with everyone and with the gifts, how about you all get to the table and eat your breakfast?"

\- "I agree. The pancakes that I prepared for you will get cold in no time." - Lynn Sr. continued and informed.

\- "Mas não comam que nem um abade!" - Fernando warned. - "It means 'But don't eat like an abbot!'."

\- "Eat like an abbot?" - Leni questioned in confusion.

\- "Yeah! Not eating too much!"

\- "Oh..."

After those words, the Loud kids put their gifts on the ground and go to the dining table to eat.

* * *

To resume the morning, it was everything except boring. After breakfast, everyone used/played with their gifts. They also played in some board games with 79,38% of the games being won by Lynn Jr. Fernando was the most surprised at this number of victories since he didn't know about that. Nobody really watched tv that much. Only Lola and Lana with the cartoons, where they made their best effort to not fight to choose the show they want to see. Let's skip it to the afternoon, at 1:50 PM, where the story will start to be better than it was.

Right now, we see Lincoln, in the attic, taking out some gifts from a hiding place. A question that is everybody asking is: "Why those gifts weren't opened yet?". Let's see.

\- "In this Christmas afternoon, like I said when I woke up, I will give gifts to everyone else. I decided to hide here to avoid my sisters mistaking that is for them and open it without my permission." - The "Curling Master" told to the camera. - "I could buy this all due to my salary from the studios I work in. It was lucky. I won't take soo long. I will take a cart to transport the gifts I bought if you are asking how I will give them to everyone. I already gave one by Lisa's Teleportation Device to Ronnie Anne. Now it's time for who lives in the city currently." - After finishing it, he picks that amount of gifts (NOT a big one but still) he has and before leaving the attic with it carefully, he told to the camera too: - "Let's see if I do not break anything!"

Lincoln gets downstairs by the attic stairs and, when he did it, not without crackings of the wood stairs sounding, he goes downstairs to get out of the house to put the gifts at the prepared cart he has. Before reaching the door, a voice is sounded behind him, almost startling him completely:

\- "Lincoln, what are you doing?"

The white-haired boy recognized the voice: It was Lucy. Which another person would startle anyone? No offense Lucy!

\- "None took!" - She said to the camera, surprisingly hearing me.

\- "Well Lucy, I'm going to give my gifts to some of everyone I know." - Her only brother replied.

\- "It will be a BIG effort since you have ALL of those wrappings."

\- "Not much. I have my cart prepared for that."

\- "Luc- WAIT! When did you get one?"

\- "I got between... The Sixth and Seventh episode of Loud Question. I don't remember well."

\- "Alright..."

\- "I will also, after all of this, hang out at the park. It won't be done alone. I will have Clyde and Stella with me."

\- "Nice. But... I never asked this: Clyde is comfortable with the fact of you having a girlfriend? You know how he is about changing."

\- "How do you know that?"

\- "I noted when you revealed that you thought you were being repetitive on the days."

\- "Oh ok. To answer the question, yes he is. I told him when the dating stuff started and he was ok. Clyde started to learn about accepting change."

\- "Really?"

\- "I know, I know... It even surprised me."

\- "Well... Have a good Christmas afternoon. I will go to the vents to try to write some Christmas-themed poems."

\- "Weird place to write poems on that theme but no more comment! Thanks and good Christmas afternoon to you too!"

Lincoln got out of home and put the gifts on his cart. Then, he took the cart's handle to move it away. He was going in the right direction of the street. However, he looked to the left to see Mr.Grouse, putting a suitcase in a taxi's bag. At that, he goes near him to ask:

\- "Hey, Mr.Grouse! I thought you left for the family this morning."

\- "Yeah... Remember last Christmas, when I got a ticket from all of you?" - Mr.Grouse said and asked, making Lincoln nod. - "I took too long to reach my family due to transit. At that, I discovered that, in the afternoon, it was calmer and faster. Soo... There is the reason I didn't leave already."

\- "Dang!"

\- "I know. However, I still had time to visit."

\- "Well... I hope this time that doesn't go wrong."

\- "Thanks. Anyways, why that amount of gifts in the cart?"

\- "I'm going to give them to some people I know. And... Sorry for not buying one for you. The salary of the studios still couldn't be enough."

\- "That is ok. You can't do everything for much you try."

\- "I know... Now... Need to go. Have a good rest of the Christmas day, Mr.Grouse!" - Lincoln said as he left with his cart.

\- "You too Loud!"

* * *

At the same time, we see Luna and Luan walking down in the streets, wearing their winter clothes, to meet with their partners. To brief, it was agreed that they would do a "short of" double date on Christmas afternoon. Walking around... You know. It's hard to come for ideas at this moment.

Anyways, a thing you don't know is that they are singing a Christmas song.

**_Jingle Bell Rock, by Bobby Helms_**

_Luna:_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Luan:_

_Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring_

_Luna:_

_Snowin' and blowin' up bushels of fun_

_Luan:_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_Luna:_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Luan:_

_Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time_

_Luna:_

_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

_Luan:_

_In the frosty air_

_Luna:_

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_Luan:_

_To rock the night away_

_Luna:_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_Luan:_

_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

Meanwhile, their partners, called Sam and Benny, that we all know, in their winter clothes, waiting on a closed bus station. If you are asking how it is closed, it's actually deactivated soo there won't be any bus stopping there any day.

\- "Where are they?" - Benny asked due to impatience.

\- "Maybe Lunes started singing a Christmas song with Luan." - Sam replied and guessed. - "She did it with me when we were waiting for a concert. Not with a Christmas song obviously. And not that I didn't hate it. I liked actually."

\- "And it makes them take this long?!?"

\- "Yes. In that time, we almost lost our place on the line to that show."

\- "Ih..."

\- "I know. However, we still got in that exhibit."

\- "At least that!"

Then, they hear some singing. When they turn to the left, they see Luna and Luan singing with each other and getting to the street that Sam and Benny are. And they look to be very distracted. At that, the comedian's boyfriend leans over the rocker girl's girlfriend's ear to whisper:

\- "Let's surprise by singing with them."

\- "Agree." - Sam acknowledged with a grin on her face.

In that, they slowly get to their partners to sing while they are distracted to sing.

_Luan and Benny (The last one faking the voice):_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Luna and Sam (The last one faking the voice):_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Luna:_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

_Luan:_

_That's the jingle bell rock_

_Luna, Luan, Sam, and Benny:_

_Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell chime in jingle bell time_

_Dancin' and prancin' in Jingle Bell Square_

_In the frosty air_

_What a bright time, it's the right time_

_To rock the night away_

_Jingle bell time is a swell time_

_To go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh_

_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_

_Jingle around the clock_

_Mix and a-mingle in the jinglin' feet_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell_

_That's the jingle bell roooooooocccckkkk_

_Luna and Luan: AHHHH!_

The last verse of "AHHHH" isn't actually part of the song. It was due to the two Louds scare at the fact that they saw their partners suddenly.

\- "What in the... How did you get here?" - Luna asked in confusion.

\- "You said that we will meet at this station and you appeared here all distracted!" - Benny answered back.

The two Louds look to the abandoned station and, by the number of it and the sign of "DESACTIVATED", they see that it's actually where they would meet.

\- " Ups..." - Luna sounded.

\- "I guess the song was too catchy!" - Luan said. - "It was very BELL! HAHAHA! Get it?"

\- "Yes. I at least got it." - Benny replied with a little chuckle. - "How about we go to walk around?"

\- "Sure but anything more we can do?" - Luna replied and inquired.

\- "Well..." - Luan tried to think about an idea.

\- "I heard that there is a certain Christmas movie being exhibited at the cinema. It's called... 'Feel It Snow'!" - Benny suggested.

\- "Uh... Sure. Why not?" - Everybody else, except Luan, reacted at the suggestion.

\- "I don't know... I'm not very fond of romance movies." - Luan pointed out.

\- "I'm not too. But I can give it a try to see if you like the movie. You can do it too." - Luna countered.

Luan thinks about what her roommate said for a while. In the end, she announced:

\- "I guess that I can try."

\- "Then it's settled!" - Sam proclaimed.

\- "But we need to hurry! The next session is in 20 minutes!" - Benny proclaimed too after checking the phone for the cinema's sessions.

At that, the two couples run to avoid missing the movie.

* * *

One minute later, at the Loud House, we see that, in the kitchen, Fernando and Lynn Sr. are preparing to cook the Christmas dinner. The one that is struggling more is the Portuguese man, that can't tie the apron from his back. At that, the patriarch of the Loud family got in his back to tie the apron.

\- "Let me do it, Fhernandoh." - The Chef asserted.

\- "Oh... Thanks." - Fernando said after Lynn Sr. helped him on tying. - "What is the food for the Christmas dinner here?"

\- "We will start to prepare the main meal: Stuffed roasted turkey!"

\- "Oh... That's nice. In my country, traditionally, it's that or pork. So that isn't strange to me."

\- "I don't think that there is much difference in the Christmas meals between the US and Portugal."

\- "That may be true. And what will be accompanied?"

\- "Mashed potatoes."

\- "Mashed?"

\- "Yes. Why? You don't like them mashed?"

\- "It's not that. I didn't know that a Christmas meal would have mashed potatoes."

\- "Really? Then, in your country, how it's the potatoes?"

\- "Assadas."

\- "Uh..." - Lynn Sr. sounded in confusion. - "You forgot that I don't speak your main language."

\- "Sorry. I meant 'boiled'."

\- "Boiled? Not bad."

\- "Yeah. And it's accompanied too with generous amounts of olive oil."

This detail just made the patriarch of the family blink two times of shock. At that, the dad of the Loud Family commented and asked:

\- "Generous amount? That isn't... Exaggerated?"

\- "Hey! It's a tradition." - Fernando replied.

\- "Okaaaay... Let's just make a middle term and make two types of potatoes to everyone on the table have the power of choice. And not that amount of olive oil, please!"

\- "Alright! You are the one who owns a restaurant!"

* * *

Later, we see Lincoln, walking on the street, with his cart, that has some Christmas bags and two Christmas gifts. He already gave almost all of his gifts and received others from friends and known people. It would take very much to tell what he received soo let's skip that, alright? (Not that is a big number like 30 or 20 but still...)

Anyways, his last two gifts are for the same people that he will hang out at the park. Right now, he is going to give one to his best friend Clyde. After turning the corner, he gets, coincidentally, to his house, where there are Christmas lights powered by the solar energy system on the house's roof. It could be any other house if it isn't the fact of the generic mailbox. (Generic because that is similar to any other, with the only difference being the color.)

When the white-haired boy gets to the door, he rings the bell and waits.

HIIIIISSS!*

This sound made Lincoln scare. Not that he didn't know about Clyde having cats but this sounds scares him when he doesn't expect. After that, the door opens to reveal the African American boy with all unkempt hair and dirty clothes of dust. It just worried the white-haired Comic Fan, that asked:

\- "Woah Clyde! What happened to you?"

\- "Let's just say that my dads chose this day to take a bath to my cats. And they hate the water more than any other cat!"

\- "And they made you all like that?"

\- "Yes! They scrambled the hair and I stumbled when I was trying to find them in the storage room."

\- "Storage room?"

\- "Yes. It's simply your attic but a little smaller and... Lower. You got the last word, did you?"

\- "Yes, I did."

\- "Good."

\- "Anyways, I am here to, before we hang out in the park and you, certainly, take a bath and change clothes..."

\- "I was going to do before you rang."

\- "I am going to give my Christmas gift."

\- "Oh... I forgot. You wanted to give today separately to nobody gets jealous and ruins the Christmas spirit."

\- "True. Having the best gift isn't what Christmas is about. It's actually about giving gifts and having fun with our relatives and friends. But anyway, here is."

Lincoln takes one of the gifts with a label saying "FOR CLYDE. FROM LINCOLN" and gives it to his best friend. Clyde opens it to reveal Ace Savvy Goes to Space game for his handheld portable console.

\- "WHAT? You got me this?!?" - Clyde asked in surprise.

\- "Yes. You loved playing with me in my console soo why not giving you the same game but portable?" - Lincoln replied.

\- "Wow... Thanks, Lincoln. Wait... Let me give you my gift."

Clyde gets out of the door for a moment. Two minuter later, he cames back with a gift.

\- "There is! Open it, please!" - Clyde requested.

Lincoln does what his best friend desired and, when he did it, he takes out from the box a... Set of chess? It surprised as Clyde did at his gift.

\- "Chess?" - Lincoln asks.

\- "Remember when I thought you were replacing me with Lily and that I spied you?" - Clyde replies by a question, where the white-haired boy nods. - "I say you all skilled in the game. When I remembered it, I thought too: 'Why not giving a set to train?'."

\- "Wow... Sorry for repeating the sound of you but... Wow... You look to be full of surprises. Thanks!"

\- "You're welcome."

\- "Now I need to go. Need to give the gift to my Star."

\- "Yup. You know what? You are lucky that you have a girlfriend."

\- "I know that. Talking about it, Lucy asked how you did accept this."

\- "Yeah... It's hard to believe." - Clyde commented after giggling. - "Now go to get Stella. I will meet you in the park."

\- "Okay! See you soon!"

After that, Lincoln runs with his cart. He first stops at his home to put the cart there with the gifts at the garage. Thinking back, he should have done it earlier. Anyways, it took some minutes since it wasn't that far. At the same time, Lana and Lola were making a snowman until they spotted him getting out of the garage with a gift.

\- "Hey, Linky! What happened?" - Lola asked.

\- "Yeah! And why that gift?" - Lana asked too.

\- "I came back to put my cart with the gifts I received here, in the garage. And this gift is for Stella." - Lincoln answered.

\- "Alright, Lincoln."

\- "Good luck!" - Lola said.

The "Curling Master" chuckled a little and walked away with his gift. He had to turn left, walked forward, then he turned right to pass through the crosswalk and finally, gets forward for a little until he gets to the house he was trying to find. (Not very hard to find it, no?) At that, he gets to the door where, at the window, there is a certain figure looking covertly. When he put the gift at the carpet on the floor and rang the door, the figure disappeared. Lincoln had to wait for some time but the person he was going to meet didn't open the door yet, making him confused.

\- "Strange..." - Lincoln said. - "She told me that she was at home on this day."

Suddenly, two hands appear from Lincoln's back to tap his eyes. At that, it made him confused.

\- "Huh?" - He sounded. Then, the only boy of the Loud family realized who is tapping his eyes and says: - "Mmmhh... Who is tapping my eyes?"

\- "I don't know! Who may be the person?" - A certain voice said, joking.

\- "Maybe... An angel?"

\- "That is sweet but no."

\- "For me, it is, Stella."

When Lincoln took out the hands from his eyes and hold them, he turns his back to reveal his girlfriend, Stella, in her winter clothes. At that, they kiss each other, in the lips, for a moment. After that, they let out each other's hands.

\- "That was a good surprise to say the truth." - Lincoln remarked.

\- "Thanks. When I say you, I got an idea and exited from the backyard's door to get to your back without you noticing." - Stella thanked and explained.

\- "Good plan. Anyways, you are ready to hang out?"

\- "Yes, I am."

\- "One thing: You really don't mind that Clyde is with us?"

\- "No. He is accepting our relationship and this is not a date soo there is no reason to not let him be with us."

\- "That is true." - After saying that, Lincoln remembers another reason to be here. At that, he tells: - "I forgot! Here is my gift!"

The Comic Fan takes the gift that is on the floor and gives it to his partner. At that, Stella opens it and she got not just surprised but admired at this. She received a bracelet. But not any bracelet. This one is registered with the letters "LXS" and a heart on it. Mostly, it is gray but the letters and heart are red.

\- "Oh... This is sweet. Thanks, Soulmate." - She said before kissing his cheek and wearing the bracelet on her pulse.

\- "You're welcome, my Star." - He replied.

\- "Wait a minute. Need to get my gift for you."

At that, she opens the front door to get what she said. Three minutes later, she came back with her gift and gives it to her boyfriend. Lincoln opens it to reveal a frame, with a gift of him and Stella, at a date on the Dairyland.

\- "You framed the photo of that date?" - He inquired.

\- "Yes. It was a little hard to find a gift for you. And harder to choose a photo. I decided on this one since it was the funniest one."

\- "Thanks, Stella."

\- "You're welcome."

\- "Now... How about we get to the park after I put the photo at my house?"

\- "Of course!"

At that, they hold one of each other's hands to walk away, not without...

\- "Mom! I'm going to the park with Lincoln!" - Stella yelled.

\- "Alright! Have fun with your boyfriend. But not too much!"

After that, they go away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Loud House, we see smoke getting out. But not from the chimney. Inside, we see Fernando, putting burnt boiled potatoes on the trash bin, while Lynn Sr. is taking out the smoke by a cloth.

\- "I knew that we shouldn't leave the kitchen when the potatoes were being finished." - The Chef announced.

\- "Yeah... Forget the power of choice. We don't have more potatoes to boil them. I will taste the mashed potatoes." - Fernando said.

\- "Maybe you're right. Now... Let's, for now, stick with a dessert." - Lynn Sr. said before starting to think about it. Then, he gets an idea. - "Fhernandoh, what type of desserts you eat at Christmas?"

\- "Well... One is Pão de Ló. From what discovered, this dessert is called, in English, of Sponge Cake."

\- "Sponge Cake?"

\- "Yeah. It's easy to make and is very good. We can try."

\- "Not bad. Let's give a try."

\- "Okay! The recipe says that we need... 10 eggs, 1 1/2 cups sugar, 2 cups sifted flour, 1/4 teaspoon of salt and 1 teaspoon of baking powder."

\- "Yes! And what about the tools?"

\- "We mainly need a round tray. But we need to make a hole on the cake to look like a round chimney."

\- "That's strange."

\- "Hey! It's how Portugal's Sponge Cake is made."

After that sentence, Fernando gets a round tray and puts it on the table.

\- "How the Sponge Cake will get a hole?" - The Chef asked.

\- "We need a metal cylinder to put right in the middle." - Fernando said.

The two men look around the kitchen to find some metal cylinder. Unfortunately, that proves to be useless, since there is nothing like that or similar. At the same time, Lisa gets in the kitchen and gets confused at the actions and called to ask:

\- "Male Parental Unit. Fhernandoh. What happened?"

\- "Hey, Lisa! We are trying to find a metal cylinder." - Fernando replied.

\- "Why?"

\- "According to him, it's to make a Sponge Cake." - Her dad replied.

\- "A metal cylinder? Well... I have one. I was going yo use it for some experiments. But I guess that it will be more useful for what you will make."

\- "Really? You would give that to us?" - Fernando asked.

\- "Heh. It's Christmas. I will give it to you because I want."

\- "Okay! Thanks! Go to give it to us, Lisa!" - Her dad ordered.

At that, Lisa goes upstairs to take the metal cylinder.

* * *

At the same time, at the cinema, we see people getting out of it. I guess that a movie ended and many people wanted to watch it. In the end, Luna, Sam, Luan, and Benny were the last ones to leave it.

\- "It was a good idea to see the movie. I really liked it!" - Luan commented.

\- "Me too. I liked mostly the storyline." - Sam said.

\- "I don't know. I thought that it was very cliché." - Luna said too.

\- "Maybe it is but it was still good." - Benny said.

\- "Whatever you say."

\- "Come on, Lunes. Admit that you liked the story." - Sam said. - "I say you smile at some parts."

\- "Yeah... I admit. But still..."

\- "Let's change the subject: How was Christmas morning?" - Benny said and asked.

\- "It was fun. Board games, testing our gifts, talking... You know." - Luan replied.

\- "I heard from Luna that there was a guest there. That is true?"

\- "Yes, it is, dude." - The Loud rocker girl acknowledged. - "Fernando's flight was canceled and he had no place to stay soo we invited him to our home."

\- "And he is doing well?"

\- "Yes. Fortunately, he didn't break anything like he thought he would do. He said that to us."

\- "Oh..."

\- "What about you, Sammy?"

\- "It was fine. The only exception was of my brother Simon almost destroying the Christmas tree." - Everybody got wide eyes at that. At that, Sam warns: - "Don't ask me for details."

\- "Okay. Anyways, as for me, it was mostly good." - Benny said.

\- "Mostly?" - Luan interrogated.

\- "To resume, my parents sing the most boring songs ever."

\- "Oh. But don't worry. Don't SONG about it. HAHAHA! Get it?"

Luna and Sam groans as Benny chuckles a little.

\- "What we will do now?" - Benny asked.

\- "There is not much to do at this time." - Luna informed - "How about the park?"

\- "Alright." - Everybody said.

* * *

Talking about the park, we see Clyde, in his winter clothes, walking to the entrance to meet with Lincoln and Stella to hang out a while. When he reached there, nobody was waiting for him.

\- "I guess they are taking longer than I did." - Clyde said before turning to the camera. - "If you are asking how I cleaned out myself this fast, let's say that I trained to not be late since I always get late at school until 4th Grade."

When he said this, the pair finally gets to the entrance too. It was noted by the boy with glasses.

\- "Lincoln! Stella!" - Clyde greeted.

\- "Hey, Clyde!" - Lincoln greeted while fist-bumping at each other.

\- "Nice to see you, Clyde." - Stella greeted while fist-bumping too.

\- "Nice to see you too." - Clyde said.

\- "Let's get in the park, shall we?"

At that, the three kids into the Royal Woods' park. They walked around a while until...

\- "What we will do?" - Lincoln asked.

\- "I don't know." - Stella replied.

\- "Maybe... We can make an igloo." - Clyde suggested.

\- "An igloo?"

\- "I don't know... Last time I did it, it fell and hurt myself." - Lincoln informed.

\- "It's because of the structure not being stable enough. I know how to do one. Trust me." - Clyde countered.

\- "Well... We can try."

\- "I can try too. It sounds fun anyways." - Stella said.

\- "Okay! Then, let's roll up our sleeves to get to work!"

A montage starts as the kids find a place to make the igloo. Lincoln, Stella, and Clyde start making the Igloo's bricks with the snow. Once, Clyde accidentally made a big snowball. At the same time, Lincoln accidentally made a snow pyramid. Finally, Stella accidentally made something with the snow that made it look like a DNA icon, shocking the two boys and herself.

After that strange situation, they start building the snow building. They initially finished it fast but they end up being trapped inside since there was no entrance. It made them destroy it by kicks and punches in the snow. After that, they rebuild the building, only to make one that looks like a pyramid (Why again?!?). They destroy it to rebuild again but they end up making a... Huge snowball? At that, they destroy it again.

The montage ends with, after many rebuildings, a perfect igloo made by Lincoln, Stella, and Clyde.

\- "Uff... This was crazy!" - Stella commented while cleaning her forehead.

\- "I... I... Still don't... Understand how we end up making that mistakes..." - Lincoln said.

\- "At least, we finished it." - Clyde mumbled weakly.

\- "Yea- OW!" - Lincoln replied before being hit by a snowball.

The tree kids turn their backs to see Chandler and his gang.

\- "I thought you didn't bully me and Clyde anymore!" - Lincoln shouted.

\- "And I won't. But I'm challenging you for a snowball fight that you can't say no." - Chandler shouted back. Then, he orders his gang: - "NOW!"

Chandler and his gang start throwing multiple snowballs, making Lincoln, Clyde, and Stella run away and their igloo gets destroyed. They run soo fast that it looks like the speed of light. In the end, they jumped to behind a bench to hide from the attackers but it proves to be useless when the enemy arrives and attacks it.

\- "We can't just hide! We need to defend! Let's make snowballs!" - Stella announced.

\- "Of course!" - The two boys reply at that.

When they said it, they made two walls that are between the bench they are hiding. After that, they start making snowballs fast and try to defend by throwing them. It ends up being a good effort since the balls hit the two boys that Chandler has as a gang. Talking about him, he wasn't affected but he knew that he will lose like this. In that, he runs away while his gang covers for him. When he spots some boys and girls playing on the snow, he yells:

\- "HEY! I will give to each of you 5 bucks if you help me on a snowball fight!"

The boys and girls that Chandler called looked to each other and nod to him before following him to the battle area.

At the same time, Lincoln, Stella, and Clyde are successfully defeating Chandler's gang where they are almost surrendering.

\- "We are gonna win! More snowballs to throw at the same time!" - Clyde announced.

\- "I agree!" - Stella confirmed.

\- "Uh... Guys? I think Chandler bribed some people." - Lincoln warned.

\- "What?" - His best friend and his girlfriend asked in confusion.

When they focus well, they see more boys and girls throwing snowballs at them, destroying the two walls where they are hiding. However, one of the balls ends up flying above them, missing the target. If we get in the ball's vision, we see that it hit... Benny. Talking about him, he, Sam, Luna, and Luan were passing through a park's walkway until the ball reached to his head and he flinched.

\- "Woah, dude! Where the ball came from?" - Luna asked in shock.

\- "I think that was some snowball fight." - Sam implied.

\- "The person that did this probably has a big strength!" - Benny complained.

\- "Are you okay then?" - His girlfriend asked in worry.

\- "Yes, I am, Luan."

\- "How about we watch that fight?" - Sam suggested.

\- "Sure. We aren't doing anything and no." - Luna approved.

Luan and Benny nod at this as the two couples run to where the ball came from. When they hid in bushes, they saw many kids throwing balls at three kids, where they still didn't recognize.

\- "Woah! This is unfair!" - The Loud rocker girl said.

\- "Unfair in favor!" - Benny agrees while raising his right eyebrow.

Luan checked better to know who were the kids that were at a disadvantage. When she realized who are them, she gets surprised and says:

\- "Luna! How we couldn't notice?!? It's Lincoln, Clyde, and Stella!"

\- "WHAT?!?" - Luna yelled in shock.

\- "Wait... It's your brother and his friends?" - Benny asked.

\- "Now that you say that... One of them is really your little brother!" - Sam confirmed.

\- "Then... How about we give..." - Luan said before making a snowball. - "A hand of SNOW?"

The three other teens chuckle at that and nod before running to the battle area.

Meanwhile, the three kids are being defeated by Chandler's army.

\- "We can't keep like this!" - Lincoln warned.

\- "There is nothing more to do!" - Stella contradicted.

Suddenly, a snowball hits Chandler's head, making him fall on the ground. It surprised Clyde at this nice aim and praised his best friend:

\- "Good shot buddy!"

\- "Uh... Clyde? That wasn't me." - The white-haired boy replied in confusion.

\- "Oh... Then... Stella?"

\- "Sorry Clyde but not me too." - The black-haired girl answered.

\- "Then, who di-"

\- "WE DID!" - A voice came out.

The three kids look from their backs and see Luna, Luan, Sam, and Benny throwing snowballs at the enemy as they hide behind the benches and the snow walls.

\- "We thought you would need backup after seeing you!" - Luna told Lincoln.

\- "Oh.. Thanks!" - Her brother thanked.

\- "Let's end this!" - Benny yelled.

\- "YEAH!" - The defenders yelled back.

At that, the three kids and the four teens restart their defense and throw snowballs to the enemy's army. It proves to be the best solution ever since they end winning against the army. It made some of the recruited kids run away, giving up and taking Chandler's 5 bucks.

\- "Cowards!" - The leader of the army yelled at them.

It just made five kids came back, build snow walls and throw snowballs at them, making them a new front against Chandler.

\- "You gotta be joking!" - Chandler yelled as he makes an extra snow wall.

This new front made a harder challenge to Chandler and his army, which tries to make more and better snow walls but it proves to be useless since they end up being destroyed. At some point, some kids give up or for needing to go home or for not wanting to play anymore. Another part of kids decided to change sides, after realizing that Chandler started an unfair snowball fight by forcing them on doing it. In the end, we see the enemy running away as the kids remain, Lincoln, Clyde, Stella, Luna, Sam, Luan, Benny... I mean... Everyone else follows him to throw snowballs. Even Chandler's gang is against him. When he left, everyone stopped and decided to leave. The only persons remain were the two teen couples, the white-haired boy, the black-haired girl, and the African American boy.

\- "Wow... This wastes our energy fast." - Benny commented weakly as he tries to relax.

\- "I... Agree..." - Luna agreed weakly.

\- "Thanks for saving us, guys!" - Lincoln thanked.

\- "You're welcome. That was easy for me." - Luan said.

\- "Well..." - Clyde said as he looks to his clock on his arm. - "I guess that we need to get back home."

The other kids look through their phones or clocks and notice that Clyde was right. It was 5:30 PM and even that it wasn't that late, their parents warned to get back at that similar time for the Christmas dinner.

\- "Shoot! We really need to go!" - Stella said.

\- "I agree!" - Sam agreed.

\- "I will accompany you home. I will meet you two at home!" - Luna said

\- "Alright!" - Lincoln and Luan agreed on this proposal.

Luna and Sam left together as Luan and Benny did the same. In the end, it was Lincoln's, Stella's and Clyde's turn to go home. At that, they leave.

* * *

Later, we see the three kids reach Clyde's house, where the pair will say goodbye to their friend.

\- "It was a good day to hang out, Clyde!" - Stella said.

\- "I agree. It was fantastic and fun." - Clyde agreed. - "Now I need to help my dads. Merry Christmas!"

\- "Merry Christmas too!" - Lincoln and Stella said.

At that, they hug together, before Clyde breaking it and getting to his home. After that, the couple goes to Lincoln's house while holding hands. When they reached the destination, Stella said after looking at each other:

\- "It was fun today."

\- "I agree. It was a big day. And better with my best friend." - He said before blushing at what he will say next. - "And even more... With you."

\- "Aww... Thanks. Anyways, I hope you have a good Christmas dinner."

\- "You too. Merry Christmas, my Star."

\- "Merry Christmas too, my Soulmate."

After that, they kiss each other in the lips before Stella going to her home while she and Lincoln wave their right hand at each other. When she got out of his vision, he got inside his home... Only to see his sisters, except Luna and Luan, staring at him with smiles.

\- "Let me guess: You saw that." - The "Curling Master" guesses, where it was replied by nods.

\- "It was soo sweet!" - Lola commented.

\- "Agree! You look cutter together on this holiday!" - Leni commented.

\- "Thanks, guys... But please. Let's not make a big deal about this, alright?" - Lincoln said.

\- "Alright." - His sisters agreed.

* * *

Skipping more our time, we are at the dinner table, where all the family and Fernando are eating the turkey while talking to each other. They were talking about how their afternoons went and how they had fun. We already know how Lynn Sr., Fernando, Lincoln, Luna, and Luan went soo let's talk about the others (Yes, we know some things that Lola, Lana, Lucy, and Lisa did but that is just one thing.): Lori decided to have video chats with Bobby and hang out with her friends at their home; Leni was at a Christmas Party with everyone that works at her job; Lynn Jr. was sliding at the park with her friends (She was at the other side soo that is why she didn't note the snowball fight.); Lucy, more than writing Christmas poems, she contacted Great Grandma Harriett; Lola and Lana were playing with their friends, more than just with each other; Lisa was doing some experiments; Lily was just playing with her toys and napping for some time; Finally, Rita was meeting at some of her friends.

When the main meal finished, Fernando got up and left for the kitchen.

\- "Guys, I want to tell you something" - Lynn Sr. proclaimed.

\- "What it is Dad/Pops/Dear?" - The rest of the family asked of curiosity.

\- "After doing the turkey and the mashed potatoes...x - He said before muttering to himself: - "And putting the burnt boiled potatoes on the trash..." - He talks normally to continue: - "I asked Fernando for a suggestion for a Christmas dessert from his country."

\- "And... There is!" - Fernando yelled before coming back to the table with a certain "cake". - " I present you the Pão de Ló, known as Sponge Cake.".

After putting the cake on the table, he runs to the kitchen to come back with forks and saucers and give one of each to everybody and himself. After that Lynn Sr. cuts slices to everyone and puts on the saucers.

\- "I hope you like!" - Fernando finally said.

At that, everyone except Lori, taken a bit and tasted. In the end...

\- "Delicious!" - Leni commented.

\- "Nham!" - Lana, Lola, and Luan sounded.

\- "A good dessert for Portuguese Christmas, that's for sure." - Lisa remarked.

\- "Wow! It's good to see that you like." - Fernando said before looking at Lori. - "What happened? You don't want to eat?"

\- "It's not that. I can't eat cake at dinner. I will get warts." - Lori warned Fernando.

\- "Oh.. I forgot that your dad told me that after doing the cake! Wait a minute!"

He got up and gone to the kitchen. After two minutes, he came back with a cream bowl for Lori.

\- "This is 'Milk-Based Cream with Cinnamon'. Not tradition but a good addition for this holiday."

Lori tasted a little of it and...

\- "Wow! Delicious!"

\- "Thanks." - Fernando looks to everyone else and says: - "If you want a bowl too, then eat the Sponge Cake first."

Everyone agreed with that and resume their eating. In the middle, Lincoln looks to the camera and says:

\- "And this is our Christmas! We had fun, we had mistakes, we had everything. However, nothing can be better than being with family and friends. Everyone knows that." - Then, he whispers to himself: - "Except Teen Titans Go but whatever." - He resumes his normal talking: - "Everything great. We will remember this forever and nothing will change that. Thanks for watching our day and the rest of Merry Christmas!"

When he finished, a song started to be heard:

**_12 Days of Christmas (Loud Question Alternate and Short Version)_**

_Narrator:_

_On the twelfth day, my true love gave to me_

_Leni:_

_Twelve days, like it was said!_

_Lynn Sr.:_

_Eleven kids!_

_Lincoln:_

_Ten sisters!_

_Lisa:_

_Nine experiments made in December!_

_Rita:_

_Eight Thousand words and even more of this story!_

_Luna:_

_Seven songs created at age 15!_

_Narrator (Chuckling):_

_Six Burnt Boiled Potatoes!_

_Lynn Sr. And Fernando (Frustrated and not singing):_

_Was that really necessary?_

_Lynn Jr. (Rubbing her back and singing):_

_Five rocks where I got hit!_

_Fernando:_

_Four AM in Portugal!_

_Luan:_

_Three stars are visible in the sky!_

_Lana (With her mouth dirty of cream and of Sponge Cake):_

_Two fantastic desserts._

_Everyone on the table:_

_And... One good ending!_

This fanfic ends with everyone laughing after singing the Christmas Special and the scene fading out by a drawing of a star, with Lily on the top, waving at us.

**THE END**

* * *

**And there is! I hope you liked it.**

**This broke 8K words and I hope that this was worth it! I knew that Lou Question's Christmas Special wasn't enough for you soo I created this aftermath.**

**Also, this is the last thing I will publish in 2019. I really liked writing for you and I improved on the stuff.**** I hope that next year, I improve more and get more recognization** **from you all.**

**I want to thank you for reading my stories until now because given me more motivation to have more ideas and develop my Loud House universe called Builder House.**

**Now... I want to wait before publishing anything for the rest of the year. I will still write but... You know. **

**Again, I hope you liked it and Feliz Natal!**


End file.
